


You're What?

by t4l3r



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Ax doesn't get kidnapped, Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, bi!Marco, ignores the second war, until the last bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Marco has known for a while he wasn't completely straight. He just didn't expect this was how the giant rainbow of gay was going to come crashing into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Marco. The same Marco that spent the better part of his childhood fighting a war a kid shouldn't have had to be in. We were supposed to be fighting zits and hormones and all that jazz. Instead the small group of us, Animorphs, were fighting alien slugs.

It's been four years since the end of the war. Four years since Rachel died. Four years since everything changed, again. Earth has just barely settled into its new normal of inter-species relations. Memorials and holidays were created in our name. The cigarette and food industries are at an all-time high. The mental health industry is also racking in the patients because of the spike in PTSD. The Controller related burst actually became a huge enough thing that they've created a new name for it: PCS – Post Controller Syndrome. Speaking of money, I was enjoying it all. I was having fun enjoying the MTV famous life. I can't remember the last time we were able to just be lazy and get fat on twinkies and video games. After all we went through, we deserved it.

The Andalites are still being very Vulcan-like. Ax (he became the head liaison between our species and a bit of a mascot on the human end) says it's because they don't want another war and I can't blame them. That's the last thing anyone wants. While they are very protective over the morphing technology and others, they did help us out with all the global warming related stuff. I suspect that's their way of paying for all the cigarette butts we were providing.

Anyways, I prepping to meet Ax. It had become a regular thing where we would meet up as much as we could to just hang out. I was about to leave, while trying to decide which car to take, when the door rang.

"Ax, hey, what are you doing here so early?" I let him in. It surprised me that he was here because we had agreed to meet at the airport that was built for the spaceships in 30 minutes.

Ax was in his human morph. Of course, he didn't need to use it anymore but it helped with the paparazzi factor. I expected him start taking off the clothes he had on and demorph but he just stood there looking at me with this odd expression. It was like he was either going to crap himself or vomit and he had bad news that he didn't want to deliver.

"What is it? What's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ax comes out.

"I became-aim a noth-fff-lit."

"You're a WHAT?" I had to have heard that wrong. I sat heavily on the couch. "Why would you...? Why?"

<My parents,> Ax's stutter in human morph had gotten better where it was barely there recently but it tended to come out when he was nervous or over-whelmed, so he would switch to thought speak when it happens. <They were not pleased when I told them I had become interested with a human.>

Ax and I had become even closer since the end of the war. Jake and I still were close and he was my best friend but he'd become withdrawn with depression. We still hung out but our friendship had shifted. With Tobias hiding away in the forest, Ax was sort of in the same boat with him as me. That led to Ax and I becoming closer with TV and video games. He never mentioned him meeting or dating anyone though. It also didn't surprise me that his parents didn't like the idea of the whole "inter-species relationships." The situation of explaining how Elfangor was Tobias' dad did not go over too well. Apparently Seerow's Kindness had not only made the Andalites paranoid to a degree but had started a strong sense of racism in some of them.

"You never told me. Who is it? Do I know her? How come you never told me?"

Ax finally sat down at the other end of the couch. He still looked uneasy. <It was my impression that while humans can easily accept certain things as a whole, the idea of certain types of relationships were taboo.>

"Taboo?"

<I believe the appropriate term is gay or lesbian?>

I almost chocked on my own spit. "You have the hots for a guy!?" Ax flinched at my sudden outburst. "Sorry, um so anyone I know?"

<Yes.> He suddenly became a shade of light red and turned his head away like he was afraid to see my expression. <You.>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit. Ax has the hots for me."

<You.>

The word hit me like a ton of bricks. Holy shit. Ax has the hots for me. What was I supposed to do with this information? It was true that I had come to terms with the fact that I wasn't completely straight. The media had had a field day when the rumors broke out about me hooking up with a couple of guys in the clubs.

The others seemed okay when I came out to them. Jake thought it was weird and wondered if I had ever thought of him in a sexual way. The idea grossed me out. It was like falling for my brother. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or offended to hear it but after that, it was back to normal. Cassie and Ronnie just shrugged it off. Cassie told me about how she had relayed the information to Tobias. She said he was happy for me but it was obvious he was still in that hermit mode and couldn't care less about human affairs now. My parents just took the news like I wasn't eating enough of my veggies and made a giant fuss over me, asking if I was happy and healthy. My dad even went as far as to dive into the whole sex talk with another guy with me. Meanwhile, Ax had taken in all the news with confused curiosity. He had learned a lot of human life but never understood why something like sexuality or race was what some people were killing each other for. Ax had mentioned that things like that had never been a part of Andalite culture.

Over the past year or so, with the miracle of the internet, I had looked into the whole guy on guy thing. While I never went beyond the stray make out session with a guy in the club, I did figure out the kind of stuff I might like if I ever did end up with one. I bought a few things to try on myself and liked it a lot better than I originally thought. I won't lie. A large portion of the time I was testing out those things and watching porn, Ax's face had entered the fantasy. But that was all. Just something to help that one itch.

Ax was still staring away from me, like he was afraid of me. I thought about what it would be like to go out with him and have a proper relationship. The idea of us making out and taking it beyond just kissing came into my mind. Fuck. Shit. I wanted Ax. I wouldn't go as far as say that I had feelings for him or anything like that yet but damn it I wanted this.

Oh my god.

Slowly I moved so my face was an inch way from his and we felt each others breaths. Shutting my eyes tightly I took a deep breath and moved in to press my lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not sure how long we spend on the couch like this. We had moved to get a little more comfortable. Before I knew it, we were laying down with Ax on top of me. The majority of our make out session had been spent with me coaching him along. Ax was a quick learner. What started as a sloppy mess of tongue and teeth turned into slutty moaning and groping. Towards the end, Ax still bit my tongue occasionally and our teeth had clicked together a couple of times but damn. It was enough for me to stop this. We both took this time to just breath and stare at each other.

"Huh."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just - I never realized your eyes. They're really... pretty."

It was weird. We all had adjusted to the idea of Ax being a blender-mix of the four of us. This was the just first time I really studied his face though. His skin tone was a shade somewhere between mine and Cassie's. His hair: while having the same curls as Cassie's but not as tight and it was also like it couldn't decide on what kind of texture it wanted so his hair turned out to have a soft wavy feel. It was also mostly black with bits of dark brown and blonde mixed in. He had also adjusted the length to almost reach his shoulders like mine when we first met. His lips resembled Jake and Rachel's - which I really tried not to think about. His nose had the general shape like mine. The eyes had the most interesting mix. They had Jake and Rachel's shape, Cassie's expressive movements and was a crazy hazel-like color. The base color had been a light brown like mine with speckles of darker brown and blue. I saw the bits of Cassie, Jake, Rachel and me when focusing a specific part but all together, I didn't any of us. All I saw was Ax.

Then the realization really sank in. Oh my god. Ax was HUMAN! He gave up everything for me.

This made me pull in to start another make out session but was interrupted by a loud ring from my cell phone.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to go." 

"Is everything okay?"

"That was my dad. Mom's in the hospital."

Everything was a blur. I barely registered grabbing the keys to my Prius - the keys were always by my front door and I used it for quick emergency situations. Ax was trying to get me to relax with both verbal and thought speak. I think it helped focus enough to not crash into anything and possibly not get pulled over. The only thing running through my mind was my dad's voice.

"She's going to be fine, just lost a lot more blood than expected. They're admitting her. Just thought I'd give you a heads up."

I knew he was trying to keep calm for my sake but I heard it - the fear of loosing her again. We had lost her once during the war. We didn't want to bury her again, not so soon.

I pulled in to an empty spot across the street from the hospital in front of a hydrant. I didn't care. I saw Ax moving up behind me to follow me in and up to the main desk.

"I'm here to see - " there was a sudden rush of speech as the woman was completely starstruck. "Look! Lady, I don't have time for this shit! Where's my mother!?"

"Hey, you can't yell at me!"

The receptionist was quickly pulled away by security who walked up when I started yelling. She kept complaining about how she was going to file a lawsuit. The second receptionist who was busy had paused with what he was doing and moved in to look up the needed information. Finally, a fucken professional.

"Sorry about that - her first name is Eva, right?"

"Yes!"

"Room 405."

I yelled out a quick thanks as I grabbed Ax's arm and bolted. Luckily, an elevator had just emptied out and was about to close when we rushed in.

  
<Marco.>

"Yeah?"

<Do you need a hug?>

I couldn't help but laugh as Ax asked me the question with a confused expression. While he had come a long way learning about being human, there were some things that still baffled him. I was about to pull him in but the doors opened.

"Come on. Let's make sure my mom's okay first. Then you can hug me."


	6. Chapter 6

"Marco! Hello Ax. You boys didn't have to rush here. Peter, I told you not to call."

I wanted to throw myself on top of her like I used to when I was five but I couldn't move. She looked so pale and weak. I took everything in. She was hooked up to the usual vitals machines and there were tubes coming out of one arm. There was a bag of clear fluids - I think saline and the other was obviously blood.

"Come on Ax, how about some soda? Do you need the bathroom to do your thing?" My dad had moved out of the seat next to the hospital and led Ax out. He probably needed the distracted and saw I just wanted to be alone with her.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but notice the weird farting noise the chair made when I sat.

"We were going to tell you in a few weeks when we knew for sure that it was safe."

"Safe? Mom. You're freaking me out."

She gave my hand a squeeze, "I was pregnant, sweetheart."

Holy crap. I felt my blood start rushing as I tried to breath normally. How the hell was I supposed to process all this? This day has been nothing but one hell of an emotional roller coaster.

"Wait, wait. Pregnant? But you're in your mid forties! I thought - that's possible? I mean what!?"

"I didn't even think it was possible after, you know. Your father and I weren't even trying. We thought it was menopause."

"Hold on, was? Did you say was pregnant?"

There was a sad smile on my mom's face as the news sank in.

"I was about ten weeks along. It's honestly surprising we came this far, with it being such a high risk situation."

"You're taking this well?"

"I'm just grateful I'm still fine and my boys are healthy. The doctors want to keep me here for the next day or so to make sure I'm fine. There was just a lot more blood than normal for a miscarriage. Enough about me. Let's talk about you. By the looks of how you and Ax rushed in here, am I right in thinking one of you finally made a move?"


	7. Chapter 7

"We come bearing gifts!"

I had just finished updating my mom on the day's events when my dad came in with Ax behind him. Dad started to unpack the food he had bought and Ax walked up to give mom a blue gorilla plush.

"Oh, thank you, Ax. You're such a sweetheart."

She developed a fondness for gorillas after finding out it had been the morph I used in battles. You would have figured she would have the opposite reaction of not liking reminders that her child had been hurt and could have died so many times. Fighting creatures that had kept her captive for so many years, no less.

"So, Marco. Ax filled me in," Dad handed me a burrito. "Does this mean you're just gay now?"

I groaned at this. "No, dad. Still bi. I still dig the ladies, just as much as I dig the dudes. It just happens that the person I'm, well, Ax and I are - wait, what ARE we Ax?"

"We are still friends, are we not?"

"Well, yeah of course we are but," I stumbled on what else to say.

"I think what Marco means is," my mom cut in, "how do you want to proceed with your relationship? Do you want to stay just friends? Or do you want it to turn into something more? On a more romantic level."

"I was under the assumption males were still unable to marry other males in America."

Dad and I were suddenly chocking on our food. Our next questions were said at the same time.

"Marry?"

"DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO ME?"

"No. Ax, you're not proposing and Marco, you're not saying another word. No son of mine is getting married," Dad continued.

"Pete."

"Not until I get to scare any suitors off with a gun you're not!"

"Oh my GOD!"

"Look, I understand that both of you fought against the disgusting things that stole your mother from us for so long. And that's great. I'm both proud you of your bravery and hate that you kids had to put your lives in such risks. And Ax is a great kid. He's wonderful. Only this, this is different."

"Should I have come to you first before pursuing a romantic relationship with your son? I thought that etiquette only applied when daughters were pursued. All the movies and shows only view this type of courtesy when the male shows interest in females."

"We're leaving! Feel better, mom, soon. Call me when they let you out. Ax! Come on."

I had abandoned my food after chocking on it and Ax had just unwrapped his burrito. I didn't give him a chance to bite before handing it back to my dad. Taking his hand, I dragged him out of the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

"You were quiet on the ride here."

I drove both us back to my place. We were eating pizza for dinner.

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"Your reaction when we saw your parents seemed, well, it appeared you did not want to pursue a relationship with me."

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "It's not an excuse, but I guess I was overwhelmed. I never pictured myself ending up with another guy, then you tell me you like me, and we made out and then my mom's in the hospital and I think she's going to die and," I stopped to take a deep breath.

"Marco."

"Yeah?"

"You are rambling." The way Ax said it with such a blank face had me laughing.

"Heh, yeah suppose I am."

"Would you like the hug now?"

I got up to lean for the hug. Ax tightened his arms around me and I buried my nose into his neck. There was something soothing about the way he smelled. I pulled away and took his hand.

"C'mon. I know it's still early but I need sleep. Too much adrenaline jumping."

I led him up the stairs to the master bedroom. Ax looked at me confused and unsure of what I was asking.

"I'm not asking you for sex, yet. I just," I felt my face heat at this. "Can we cuddle and just sleep?"

Ax nodded and asked, "How would you like to proceed?"

"Wait here."

I rushed into the guest room that Ax sometimes used. He had a wardrobe here for whenever he needed it. Digging through the clothes, I found a pair of red pajama pants with polar bears on them. They're the Coca-Cola Christmas edition pair from last year. I had bought him them because he like the commercial but he never got an occasion to wear them. Until now. I walked back to find him sitting on my bed.

"Here. I was hoping you would wear these."

Ax smiled when he realized which pair they were. "What about a shirt?"

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck. "I normally sleep naked but I don't think I can handle that right now." I dug started to dig through my closet for a pair of pants to sleep in.

When I turned around, I dropped the sweats. Ax was standing there, as naked as the day I first saw him in his human morph. This time, I felt my crotch twitch in heavy interest. My entire body started to tingle and scream "WANT WANT NEED!"

"Erm," my voice squeaked. "I'm um going to go change in the bathroom. You, er, can you wear your pants before I come back?"

I grabbed my dropped sweats, rushed into the bathroom and tried to steady my breathing while banging my head against the door. FUCK.

"Marco? Are you well?"

"Yeah! Just give me a minute!"

 _Shit._ I took off my clothes, almost falling on my face. Then my hand automatically wrapped around my hard on. It was quick and into the toilet. The whole time I was thinking about Ax, naked, on the other side of the door.

"Marco."

I turned around to see Ax had poked his head in. He had seen everything, or at least enough.


	9. Chapter 9

“Ax! Hey, what’s up? Do you need the bathroom? Um, let me just brush my teeth and I’ll get out of your way, okay?”

I quickly made my way in front of the sink to brush my teeth. Then I knelt down to look for the extra toothbrushes in the cabinet under the sink. I found one and got up to hand it to Ax.

“Here,” I handed Ax the toothbrush, trying not to think too hard on how soft his hand as my hand briefly touched his. “Take your time, okay? No rush.” That’s when I bolted out and closed the door behind me.

I collapsed on the bed trying to catch my breath. It was no big deal. So what if Ax caught you jerking off on him? We were both guys. Guys did that sort of thing. He’s no doubt done it on his home planet, and I’m sure he’s seen the porn here. The idea of Ax jerking off suddenly filled my head. I quickly sat up and looked down at my crotch to yell at it when I realized something. Fuck. I never put on my sweatpants. Ax not only saw me touching myself, but got a good look at me brushing my teeth butt naked and bending over. This day could not get any weirder.

<Marco.>

It was barely a whisper. I thought I had imagined it. I got up and was about knock on the bathroom door when I heard it again. Frowning, I pressed my ear against the door. Apparently this day could and just did get weirder. I was hearing heavy breathing and whimpering. Then my name was being called again, only this time it was both vocally and in thought speak. I slowly moved to sit down on my bed. It was only fair, right? Again, we’re both guys. He also has the hots for me and saw me do the same. Damn. This is a lot to take in.

When I felt my hand move towards my groin again, I jerked it away and shut my eyes tight. _Visser Three, murdering Elfangor. Rachel dying. The Yeerk sliming itself out of my mom’s ear. Naked Chapman._ Huh. Okay. Of all things, it’s naked Vice Principle Chapman. Whatever. I was just happy that was settled. I then looked up to see Ax come out of the bathroom with my sweatpants in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

 With a blush I quickly took my sweatpants and put them on.

"So, um, how about that bed?"

I pulled down the cover and got in. Ax crawled in after me, pausing before hesitantly laying down at the edge of the bed. He was facing me and looked a little scared. I shook my head and pulled him in closer. It took a bit of maneuvering but we both found a position we both were comfortable in. We were both on our sides, facing each other. My face was pressed against his chest. The bits of chest hairs tickled my nose. I liked it. He also smelled like soap and a bit of sweat. I have no idea how he smelled of soap but it was nice coming from him, like almonds. My left arm was tucked between us while my right arm hung around to rest on his back. Ax had his right arm tucked under my neck and his left wrapped around me so he could play with the hair on the back of my head. Our legs were tangled around each other.

"This is nice," Ax said. The way his chest vibrated was comforting.

"Yeah, it is."

Soon, I let sleep take over.

 

* * *

 

When I woke up, I found we had shifted in our sleep. I was now on my back holding Ax, while he was curled up around my chest. Looking over at the clock on my nightstand, I saw it was 4:27 in the morning. The early hour didn't surprise me. I readjusted myself to get a bit more comfortable and wrapped my arms around Ax. Soon, I was playing with his hair and staring at the ceiling.

I had no idea how nice this simple act could be. I thought about what it would be like to wake up every morning like this. Then eating breakfast after making a mess in the kitchen. Then spending the day doing whatever we needed to. Coming back home to eat dinner. Having sex! Damn. I bet the sex would be amazing. Was Ax a virgin? I mean, I guess in a sense, he was now with being permanently human. Had he slept with another Andalite before, though? What was Andalite sex like anyways?

I let out a heavy breath when I realized I would essentially be taking his virginity. Shit! He would be taking mine, too! The idea made me dizzy with excitement. It was embarrassing to think about but it was true. I never told anyone I was still one. There were plenty of offers and I went out with a few women but it all ended with me simply walking them to their doors before going back home. The rumors started and I never officially denied them. I just sort of went with them. I could never get past the nervous stage. I guess I was doing that romantic thing and waiting for the right person.

Ax woke up and moved to look up at me.

"Hey, Ax."

"It wasn't a dream."

"Nope." I looked over at the clock, 4:43. "It's still early. How about we get another couple of hours of sleep before we go out to do something."

"A date?"

"Yeah," I smiled at this. Maybe I finally found the right person for me and he was right in front of me for years. "A date."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure about this?"

Ax nodded. We were waiting in line to be let into an indoor ice skating rink. For our first official date, he wanted to go ice skating! When we reached our turn, I handed one of my credit cards over while signing off on their liability waivers. I hesitated before helping Ax with his. Penmanship was one thing he never managed to master in human morph so I had to fill out most of it. I scrolled down the day he first morphed into human and my birth year for his birthday. Officially, Ax was listed as an Andalite Liaison and was just given an Alien Visa the government developed. I guess we have to figure out a way to get him listed as Human now. Meh, we'll figure that out later. Ax scribbled his signature when I was done and off we were. There were the usual awed stares and a few kids came up wanting photos, but other than that we were able to get our skates and pack everything into a rented locker fairly quietly. I was helping Ax into his skates when I spoke up again.

"You know we can turn back."

"Marco, why are you insistent on aborting this date?"

"Erm," my face heated again at the word date. I was still getting used to the idea of dating another guy. "I don't know. I guess I'm worried about you. Remember how long it took you to get used to walking on two legs? Now you want to add metal pieces onto it. What if you get hurt and we can't get to a hospital in time? You can't morph out like you used to."

"I will be careful. I have seen people do this on TV." Ax moved his legs when I finished tying his skates and braced himself to stand.

"Yeah but," I was cut off when Ax stood up and wobbled.

I quickly moved to help steady him. A wide smile appeared as he looked at me. I couldn't help but laugh at his proud expression. Slowly, I helped him out to the rink. I couldn't help but laugh harder when he stepped on the ice, hugging the wall with a death grip. Ax reminded me of a giraffe walking on a frozen lake. We barely got a couple of steps on to the ice when Ax tripped and I fell back with him on top of me. We were both laughing harder when this caused us to slide back towards the center of the rink. A few staff members finally came to our rescue. One of them had brought over a penguin walker made to help out little kids taped to a chair to fit Ax's height. Soon, we were doing laps. Ax was gripping the handles coming out of the penguin head, I was gripping his left arm and a staff was gripping the other. We were on the ice for about twenty minutes when the call came to clear the ice for a cleaning. 

We slowly made our way back to the benches and collapsed on one of them. The staff - Jared - left the chair with us and got us some water before going on with his job. Ax spent the whole time flushed and talking excitedly. He kept switching between vocal and thought speeches. Then it happened. I don't know why, but something about his excitement pulled me in. I pressed my lips against his. Ax's first response was to say my name in the form of a question in thought-speak. Then he was kissing me back.

I broke the kiss to let out a heavy breath, say "I... think I love you," before burying my hands in his hair to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea (like a couple of other stories I posted) came from tumblr.
> 
> This one was from
> 
> assbutthasthephonebox:  
> Andalites… in human morphs…
> 
> ICE SKATING


	12. Chapter 12

When we pulled apart, the rink was cleaned and ready for use. Judging by the state of the ice and crowd already on it, it looked like it had been ready for a few minutes. We spent another half hour on the ice with the McGyver'ed penguin and a staff member not to far from us. Ax had managed to find his center of gravity this time around with the penguin and didn't need the added support of being held up on either side. I tried to ignore some of the nasty looks thrown at us after our latest, very public make out session. Most of the other folks honestly seemed to not care or were too awe struck they were in the same building as us to care. Ax was too excited to be ice skating to notice.

By the time the announcement came to clear the rink, Ax looked tired. By now he looked like he was running on pure excited ecstasy. It was enough to help pull him away from the rink. After returning our skates, we spent the next hour or so eating at the cafe corner and moving on to the small section of arcade games. Ax ended up being a master with the claw machine. This attracted a small flock of people around us to watch in amazement. Soon, the entire machine was cleaned out. Most of the prizes were given to the younger kids. Two were given to me with a proud smile. They're crude plush renditions of an Andalite (the head looked slightly over stuffed) and a raggedy Anne doll type of thing. The tags said they were supposed to be us.

"Thanks, Ax." I couldn't help but chuckle. They were horrible representations and this was such a cheesy way to end a date but also so perfect. "Home?"

 

* * *

 

 

"What the hell?"

I had just barely cut the corner when I was forced to slow down. There was a sudden rush of people with cameras and mikes coming up to the car. I had no choice but to drive at a slow pace until we cleared past the gates. Fortunately, the mob stayed cleared of the private property line.

"It is possible someone has alerted the media of you kissing me."

"Jesus, I'm sorry. You don't mind, do you?" I had pulled the car into the garage and shut off the engine. Neither of us bothered to leave the car yet. "I mean, me kissing you out there and now we're making headlines again. I'm not even sure if you're okay with the whole PDA. Then there's the whole homophobia crap."

I was on the verge of hyperventilating when Ax took my hand in his. I looked down to see my fingers automatically intertwine with his. It was like they were made to hold each other. Damn, I've become a hopeless romantic.

"It's fine, Marco. I was merely surprised you initiated it. Are you okay?"

"Maybe? Yeah, I am." I looked up to see the hesitant look in Ax's eyes. "I really am. You know what? Screw it. I'm done playing the cute Baby Spice role. Screw them. We both did our time for this stupid planet and the universe. For once I want to be just me. No more hiding who or what I am." I gave Ax's hand a firm squeeze.

"I think if Rachel were still alive, she would be dying of laughter."

At this, we both burst out laughing. Yeah. She would have loved seeing all this.


End file.
